Mi felicidad tiene nombre
by Mariainesabaga
Summary: Ryn y Souma son dos adolescentes que sueñan con ser unos grandes chef, un dia el padre de los Yukihira decide ir al extranjero, debido a eso Joichiro lanza un reto a sus hijos, que sean los mejores estudiantes en la academia privada de Tosuki...
1. Capitulo 1

Yukihira Soma es un adolescente de 15 años con los ojos amarillos y una sicatriz en la ceja en forma vertical. Tiene el pelo corto en punta, con el flequillo reducido.

* * *

esto es asqueroso decía Soma al probar tentáculos de calamar frito con mantequilla mina.

_¿otra vez con tus experimentos?_preguntó Ryn.

_estan horrible que me hace reír_se mofó Souma como un de mente.

* * *

Ryn yukihira es una joven de 15 años, al igual que su mellizo tiene los ojos amarillos, delgada pero flexible. pelo granate corto y liso, manteniendo rapadas las sienes al par que la nuca.

* * *

padre e hijo tenían una de sus épicas batallas culinarias. la jueza no era nada menos que la compañera de clase de Souma.

Como era costumbre, ganó el padre de Ryn... Joichiro Yukihira.

_verás que lograras vencerlo algún día_ consoló Ryn a su hermano.

_¡no seas mala con papi mi querida Ryn-chan!_ Joichiro abrazo a su hija, acción que tomó con la guardian baja a la susodicha.

_¡papá la estás afixiando con tus abrazos mortales!_ gritó Souma intentando alejar a su hermana de su projenitor.

* * *

_¡vamos cantanos algo Ryn! _solisitaron amablemente los clientes.

_¡decirle a este sujeto de aquí (señalando a su padre), que me suelte!_ dijo cómo pudo la mencionada.

* * *

La clientela regañó a Joichiro por no querer soltar a Ryn... Ellos esperaban que ella cantase como lo hacía siempre que iban a comer al local.

A regañadientes el mayor de los Yukihira tuvo que deshacer su abrazó de prisión que tenia alrededor del cuerpo mas bajo.

Mentiría si dirija que no se moría por escuchar de nuevo la melodiosa voz de su hija.

* * *

(Mienai tsuki es el titulo de la canción).

* * *

Todos sin excepción alguna estaban mas que fascinados atendiendo la melodiosa voz de Ryn.

Hubo gente que se conmovio por lo que decía la letra que empezaron a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas etc.

* * *

el comedor estaba en cilencio, algo que llevo a Ryn a pensar que quizás no les había gustado la ...

Aplausos eso fue lo único que se oía en esas cuatro paredes.

* * *

_¡imprecionante como siempre Ryn! _gritaron algunos de los clientes habituales.

_¡tienes que ser una artista!_ chilló con emoción una mujer morena.

_!sera una chef!_ replicó un anciano.

_¡casate con mi hijo!_podió un cuarentón.

_por encima de mi cadáver_dijó Joichiro con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

_no seas tan sobre protector_ reclamó Souma. _Puedo ser una chef que canta para gusto de sus clientes _contesto Ryn sonriendo.

* * *

Despues que se fueron los compradores, Souma e Ryn se pusieron a limpiar el lugar... Hasta que apareció una mujer escoltada de unos cuantos sujetos.

* * *

_lo sentimos, está cerrado_(Ryn).

_no hemos venido a tragar_

_que necesita pues _ interrogó Ryo.

soy la Planificadora urbana, mi nombre es Gasaki.

* * *

Souma agarró a su hermana colocandola tras el de manera protectora... Mientras la mujer les explicaba que deberían considerar su oferta de vender el local etc.

* * *

_sera mejor que regreses por donde viniste, aquí no se cerrará ningún restaurante_ contesto Souma.

* * *

ya saben lo que paso despues... Saltaremos esa parte queridos lectores.

* * *

Joichiro confesó a sus hijos que iban a cerrar el local por dos o tres años. Un amigo contacto con el pidiendo que le hechara un cable en su restaurante al extranjero.

que era hora que los dos jovenes perfecionaran su técnica en la cosina.

_"egoísta como siempre"_ pensó Ryn.

_estos son vuestros formularios, recibiréis credito por cada curso que supereis_(Joichiro).

_esta bien_contesto Souma.

* * *

Al dia siguiente los hermanos llegaron a la academia de cocina... justo antes de entrar por la puerta fueron detenidos por un señor de mediana edad, el cual les entregó un mapa con señales de los lugares que tenían que acudir para hacer el examen de ingreso...


	2. Capitulo 2

*Ryn y Souma recuerdan lo que les dijó su padre*

"Si no podeis sobrevivir a esta escuela, olvidados en Convertíos en unos cocineros profesionales.

* * *

_no se tú, pero yo me siento muy fuera de lugar en esta prestigiosa escuela_ confesó Ryn.

_¿a tí también te pasa lo mismo?... que le vamos hacer_Souma se mostró

despreocupado.

Cada adolescente adinerado que llegaba venia en compañía de su mayordomo y guardaespaldas.

_estos chicos vienen a tomar el examen como nosotros, no le veo el porque de lucirse.

_¿la pregunta aquí es porque demonios vinimos solos?_

_¿que pasa Souma, tienes miedo?

_escuche que esta escuela es de elite, pero esto es demasiado, mejor vámonos al salon

del examen.

* * *

Un chico rubio se ínter puso en el camino de Ryn.

_hola preciosa_ intentó besarla la palma de la mano.

_pierde te_fue la respuesta de Ryn.

Cuando Ryn se adelantó, souma se quedó hablando con el tal Yoshiaki... Al principio el mencionado se portaba amablemente con Souma, pero al enterarse que este venia de una familia pobre y tenían un comedo; le reclamo a Yukihira.

Yoshiaki le gritó al nombrando como era tan descarado de hablar con una persona de prestigió como lo era el.

* * *

Narra Ryn

Olvidé preguntarle a Souma cual era el caminó que mas o menos llevaba al edificio donde se desarollaban las pruebas.

En pocas palabras Ryn se había perdido, no se ubicaba...

_¡rayos!, le tenia que haber pedido el mapa a Souma_ lamentándose.

_¿te importaría bajar el volumen de tú voz?_.

Narradora

Ryn se giró donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con un joven de pelo color negro azabache alborotado y lacio con un fino mechón que cruza su rostro y dos mechones más grandes a los lados de su rostro.

Embobada, Ryn no se explica que la impulsó a caminar en la dirección donde permanecia aquel mozo.

Viéndolo mas de cerca Ryn pudo ver sus pupilas negras destacando prominentes las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Recorriendo su figura con la mirada notó que el adolescente tenía una apariencia intimidante, alto y musculoso.

* * *

_¿se te perdió algo?_ cuestionó el Chico a Ryn, quien tenía una lucha interna.

Narra Ryo Kurokiba

Decidí tomarme un descansó, y que mejor sitio que en los jardines de la escuela.

Estaba por quedarme dormido, cuando escuche la voz de una chica cerca de los arbustos... iba a ignorarla de no ser porque se acercó a mí, demasiado diría yo.

Me fije que era una chica de estatura media, piel clara que a la vista se veia suave al tacto, labios pequeños pero carnosos. Al Pasar 5 minutos me atreví a preguntarla que tanto me veía, no recibi una respuesta de vuelta.

* * *

Todo sucedió rapido... Ryn se encontraba en una situación bastante vergonzada. Ni ella misma sabe en que momento el atractivo joven la sento en su ragazo, lo que la dejó descolocada fue el beso tan apasionado que recibió por parte de Ryo.

_¡qu... Quees que estas haciendo! _chilló Ryn tapándose la cara.

_te bese_dijo con simpleza.

_¡eso ya lo se, me refiero el porque lo hiciste! _mas roja no podía esta Ryn.

_fue un impulso_ Kurokiba tampoco sabia el porque actuó de esta manera, lo único que vagaba en su mente era probar esos labios dulces.

_tengo que irme_ intentó ponerse de pie, pero los fuertes brazos del otro usuario no se lo permitían.

_no quiero_ fue la respuesta que dio Kurokiba.

_no te lo estoy preguntando_ haciendo berrinches.

* * *

Ryn fue salvada por el tono de su celular.

_Dime souma_ contesto Ryn intentando levantase sin éxito.

_¡me tenías preocupado, donde andas!_

_me perdí_ dijo dramática Ryn.

_! describeme donde estas, ire a buscarte!_

_estoy en... _no pudo acabar su oración ya que Kurokiba la arrebató el celular.

_no te preocupes, esta a salvó con migo_ se cortó la llamada.

* * *

Ryn le regañó a Ryo por haber cogido su teléfono y atreverse a colgar a su hermano.

_pensaba que era tu pareja_se excusó Kurokiba.

_no es mi pareja, ahora si no te importa, me gustaria ir a tomar mi examen.

* * *

Chicos no me voy a enfocar en las descripciónes de las pruebas o combates culenarios.

* * *


End file.
